kingdom hearts new beginnings
by super mario 675
Summary: Kingdom hearts newbeinnings is the beginning of a new adventure with sora and is best friends riku and adrian my co in this adventure they will take on challenges meet new friends fight enemies from darkness and save all the worlds can they do it read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

· It was a beautiful day in destiny islands. Sora was sleeping on the ground while Adrian, Riku and Kairi where building the raft. When Sora just had a weird dream like when he walked around there was three items on them one was a magic staff and the two others was a shield and a sword sora had to chose one of them and he chose the sword the voice said what will you give up in exchange Sora had to chose from the magic staff or the shield so he chose the shield after he chose his weapons heartless appeared." get out of my way said sora. As he slashed the sword into them they disappeared sora got tired a little bit and glass floor broke sora sreceamed as he fell into the darkness until he came into a another glass floor Sora walked around this scenery it as not changed a bit sora walked around a bit he went to the edge of the floor and looked down." whoa that's just so dark and scary said sora."He came back in the middle just when he was about to sit down his shadow was now big sora got up and looked at it." what is that thing said sora"sora looked down and saw that it was is shadow " if it's a fight you want then it's a fight your going to get said sora"sora toke out his sword and started fighting his shadow. After the fight his shadow used his arm and a dark force came underneath him sora tried to get out by reaching his hands out but it was to late the darkness sucked him in. after that sora appeared again in a another glass floor he was moving his hands and legs like he was having a seizer so then sora got up and he saw a silver door. Sora thought that if he should go in there or not.

Luckily there was a save point so Sora saved his game and he walked to the door and he toke out his sword pointed it at the door and a beam of light came out of it then everything went white. After that he his vision was coming back up and he saw his home world destiny islands but it was just an illusion and then he saw his three friends wakka, tidus, and Selphie and they asked him questions about what to do in life then once they asked him those questions everything came blurry once again. Sora came back into reality back into his home world Destiny island and he was still sleeping then someone woke him up it was Kari his dear good friend" wake up you sleepie head I knew you were snoozing down here" said Kari. "woah kari what just happened said sora "you were sleeping that's what

happened said kari "oh where is Adrian and riku said sora " silly sora they are almost done with the raft said Kari " whattttttttttt you mean to tell me they are almost finished said sora "yes yes they are said Kari " god damn hey Kari can I tell you something said sora "yes go ahead said Kari " ok so when I was asleep I had this weird dream I was in a blackened dark place and stuff and there were three stones and weapons I had to chose one of them and stuff I chose to wield a sword and so I did I wielded the thing through out my dream I have been fighting creatures called a heartless it was really weird don't you think my dream was real or not said sora Kari thought about this and said " oh sorry your mind is in the gutter nobody can dream like that its stupid said Kari "Kari I am telling the truth said sora " I know you are but enough about that I think Adrian and riku are calling us so get up and lets go said Kari "oh alright said sora. Sora got up and walked with Kari to the raft "hey riku look who is coming said Adrian " hey you two over here said riku sora and Kari was running to the raft " hey guys whats up said sora " where have you been sora we needed you said rice "look guys I am really sorry about that I was sleeping in the sand and I did not know you guys needed me said sora " we knew you were sleeping in the sand said Adrian " what how did you know said sora " cause its your habit on sleeping on the job but anyways

· Apology excepted said riku " thanks riku so guys are you almost done said sora "yea we are just about done all we need are food and a raft said Adrian "oh think I can get the raft for you guys ether way I need to repay my daunted to you two said sora " alright sora you will go get the raft what about you Kari said Adrian " well how about I go get the food and water for our trip said Kari " great you go do that alright you two go do what you gotta do ok said Adrian " ok said sora and Kari sora and kairi walked to the brown door and disappeared to find the sail " wow we are almost done with the raft said Adrian "yea it was all thanks to you my friend said riku " it was no problem said Adrian "thanks to you and kairi and also sora who was sleeping is getting the raft fixed after its done we can finally know whats out there said riku " yes I can not wait to sait sail said Adrian "Adrian thanks for all the help I know It was tiring but we did it that counts said riku " yep I know dude hey look its sora and kairi said Adrian. Adrian and Riku saw sora and kairi walked out of the door " hey you guys we got the stuff you need for the raft said sora as he yelled " great job you two now holler over here so we could finish the job said riku. Sora and Kari raned to the beach and gave the stuff to riku and Adrian " thanks you two we could have done it without you said riku " it was nothing riku at least I tried to help right said sora "yes you did kari to said riku. " thanks riku I knew you whould believe in me said kari ". Everybody standed there with nothing to say " sooooooo said Adrian breaking the slience " what are you guys going to do now. "well my and kairi might return back home with our parents its getting late said riku as he looked at the sunset. "Yea I need to go home to my mom she might be worried about me said kari " sure thing kari well I see you to tomorrow ok said Adrian " yea what Adrian said we will see you tomorrow said sora " ok sora and Adrian see you tomorrow come on kari said riku as he toke out his hand so kari can take it " my what a gentlemen said kari as she toke it and walked to together home. "damn that bastard taking my girl like that said sora " sora you know they are just walking home right said Adrian " well yea just seeing kari with him feels just woung said sora " you my be right about that so anyways what are you going to said Adrian "well I was thinking we can have a sleep over at my place are you coming said sora " yes I am welling to come to your sleep over it well be tonse of fun said Adrian " well then go home and your clothes and everything your need for this sleep over in the mean time I will tell my mom that you are coming said sora "ok I well see you later ok bye sora said Adrian "bye adrian

· Sora walked back home to tell his mom that Adrian is coming over. " mom can adrian come to our house today said sora " sure sweetie that would be very nice but please don,t make a mess in your room if you do please clean it up said sora,s mom " sure thing mom said sora. Sora raned upstairs to his room and went to call adrian back with adrian he was getting his things ready for the sleep over ontil the phone rang adrian picked it up "um hello said adrian "hey its me sora " oh hi sora whats up said adrian "my mom said its okay for you to come over said sora "really that's great I will be over there in a second said adrian "alright see you there. They both hung up the phone adrian got ready really fast and walked out the door and went straight to sora's house. Moments before sora hung up he looked out the window to see if he saw adrian just then he smelled something like a storm was coming but he whould not worry to much so sora got off the bed and waited for his best friend to come. Adrian was running his but off too sora's place until he saw kari looking at the sea he stoped and went to her "hey kari what are you doing here I thought you left with riku said adrian " hi adrian I just came by to look at the sea one more time before I go home said kari "oh ok just go home before it gets dark ok said adrian "alright adrian hey you going to sora' house said kari "yea going to sleepover said adrian "oh ok tell sora I said hi ok said kari

"sure thing well I gotta go sora must be expecting me by now said adrian "ok have fun and bye said kari "ok see yea said adrian as he waved kari good bye he went to sora's house. adrian got to sora's place in a juffey and knocked on the door and sora's mom opened it "hi sora's mom said adrian "hi adrian come on in sora is waiting for in is bedroom best not to keep him waiting said sora's mom "right said adrian as he went upstairs and knouked on the door and saw sora "hey bud come on in said sora adrian went inside and closed the door "so what do you wanna talk about said adrian "well I wanna talk about kari said sora "oh I see you wanna be here boyfriend huh said adrian "shut up adrian anyways she is my friend but something tells me I wanna be more than friends I think I am in love with her said sora "oh I get it so what are you going to do said adrian "well if I told her now what if she does not love me back and it might ruin our friendship said sora "don't worry sora she well love you trust me said adrian " you really think so said sora " yea of course sora the brave kind generous and cute kid what else do you want me to say said adrian sora blushed and "I might say I love her tomorrow mounring when we sent sail I don,t think I am up for it said sora "trust me you will said adrian " ok thanks adrian said sora "no problem said adrian " hey adrian since you came all this way lets get some shuteye said sora "ok I am a little beat from fixing the raft said adrian " ok go and get your sleeping bag said sora "ok said adrian adrian got out his sleeping bag and he fixed it and put it on the floor and went

in it "goodnight sora said adrian "goodnight adrian said sora and they drifted off to sleep. Just about they where going to sleep they heard thunder Adrian woke up (what was that) thought Adrian, as he looked at the window and it was pitch black outside ( oh no if its pitch black then that means a storm is coming I gotta wake up sora ) thought Adrian , Adrian got up and went to his bed "sora wake up said Adrian "ugh five more minutes mom said a drowsing sora "" you dumbo I said wake uppppppp said Adrian " ahh ok I am up whats up said sora, adrian pointed at the window and sora looked at it he was surprised to see a storm coming to the islands, " lets go we gotta safe the raft said sora, "that was I was thinking said adrian as he and sora got dressed they jumped through the window sora,s mom was calling for dinner for two times but no answer.

·Adrian and sora raned as fast as they could and saw riku,s and kairi,s boat and they knew something was bad so they got on riku,s boat and rowed there way to the other island, after a few minutes of rowing they got to shore adrian and sora jumped of the boat raned but they stoped they saw shadow creatures appering from the ground sora was shocked, " what are they sora said adrian as he got scared, " I know them they are the ones from my dream I don,t get it why they are here on the island said sora, " are you sure you met them are you lying said adrian, "of course not here use this said sora , as he give him a toy sword " um why did you gave my this said adrian, " to protect yourself from the creatures said sora, "oh ok said adrian, "now enough talk lets do this said sora " right said adrian. As they both got to a fighting stance and battle the creatures.

Somewhere in outer space there was a world with a huge castle coming to view home to our favorite Disney charactures mickey, Donald, goofy and Qunnie minie and daisy. Inside Disney castle Donald was walking in a huge hallway and to a huge door he knocked on it and a small door opened "so your majesty I was woundring said Donald but he stoped talking and saw the big chair with no one in it then he saw pluto with a note on his mouth Donald raned to him and he toke the note he opened and read it Donald raned out of the room screaming is but off to the garden. Donald made his way to the garden and saw goofy there taking a nap " hey goofy I have something important to tell you said Donald but goofy did not listen he was still snoring " goofy I said wake up Donald screamed again but no budge " wahhhhhh said Donald as he used thundaga on goofy causing him to wake up " why hello there Donald why did you wake me up said goofy '" listen gof this is serious said Donald " wow when you say serious something mustive gotten wroung whats the occusion said goofy " well pluto found a note and in that note

king mickey is gone and he said to find someone with the key and it's a secret said Donald " woah king mickey is gone how come said goofy " well I really don,t know but in his letter he said to find someone with a key this is top secret so don,t tell anyone said Donald " um not Queen Minnie said goofy " no said Donald " not queen daisy said goofy " nooooo this is serious goofy said Donald " why hello there ladies said goofy, as Queen Minnie and Queen daisy appered before them Donald looked back and was nervous and laughed " oh my what could this mean if the king dissaperd then something is going to happen bad said Minnie as the 5 including pluto walked down a passage to the gummi ship launch " yea your majesty we don,t know it ethir but don,t worry we will bring back the king safe and sound said

Donald "thank you Donald I now you will said Minnie "but Donald what about our date you promised sadi daisy " I know daisy but I have to go the king needs me and this is important I promise once this is over we will have the best date ever ok said Donald " heh heh ok Donald I beflief you said daisy as the "well you someone to chronicle your adventures he will guide you said Minnie Donald and goofy looked at the table and saw a criket " hello my name is jimny criket at your service said jiminy"glad to have you one board jiminy now hop on me and goofy will feel you in later said Donald "thanks said jiminy as he got on board Donald's shoulder and the 3 whent to the basement and entered the room chip and dale came to them and greeted them " why howdy Donald and goofy I heard about the king dissapering and we wanna help said chip " why hello chip and dale we will be grateful for the help said goofy "we just got finished prepraring the gummi ship if you please Donald come this way said dale " ok said Donald as they got to the gummi ship and went in there and waited for the launce sequcene " we are ready whenever you are said Donald, chip pulled the lever and the gate opened then queen Minnie and queen daisy appared Donald looked at them and winked when it was time to go the bottom gate flew open and Donald and goofy fell down " chip warn us next time said Donald as he flewn the ship to traverse town.

" our attacks not working sora said Adrian " you think I know that said sora. Adrian saw something in the middle of the island " hey is that riku said Adrian " huh riku said sora as he to saw riku " come on Adrian lets go see him and ask if he saw kairi said sora " right lets go said Adrian, sora and Adrian raned to the middle island and raned to riku, riku heard footsteps and looked back " hey riku where's kairi I thought she was with you said sora " sora the door has opened now we can go to the out side world said riku " what are you talking about we got to find kairi " kairi is coming with us said riku sora backed of with a mad face " once we step through we won,t be able to come back to the islands we may never see our parents again I am not afraid of the darkness said riku " riku said sora as riku toke out is hand and sora tried to grab it Adrian watched as he saw is friend being ingulfed by darkness and tried to grab it to but it was to late riku disapared into the darkness sora and Adrian were about to meet the same fate ontil a beam of light came and saved them when they opened there eyes there was a mytrosous key shaped sword the voice said its called a keyblade "I can't belive he is gone said sora " hey sora come on cheer up we still gotta find kairi right maybe she might be safe said Adrian " yeah alright lets go find her said sora " that's the sprit hey whats that door said Adrian " I don't know it never appered there said sora " do you what to go there maybe kairi is there said Adrian " yeah lets go said sora as they went to door battling heartless and leveling up sora and Adrian got to the door and went in ontil they saw kairi "kairi said sora " you see she is safe right sora said Adrian " you were right Adrian she is said sora then kairi looked back and said "sora in a ghostly voice as the darkness pushed her into sora and she disapared then force of darkness pushed sora and Adrian hard out of the cave and landed in a small island right next to the big ball " sora you ok said Adrian "yeah said sora sadly "hey sora come on we will get trough this no need to mope around lets go find our friends ok said Adrian " your right Adrian there is no time to mope we will find out friends and get them back said sora " that's the sprit said Adrian. When they finished talking they saw a shadow appared before them sora and Adrian toke out there key-blades and got ready to fight after the fight sora and high fived each other then a huge massive wind current pushed them in the big ball they tried to hold on to the log but the wind was to strong and they got sucked in.

what happened to sora and Adrian will they be okay will they survive all will be reaviled on the next kingdom hearts new beginnings.

End of chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2- traverse town

last time on kingdom hearts sora and his friends had a happy day where they started building a raft and play fighting with swords but sora had a strange dream where he was in a bizaree place fighting black creatures then one day everything changed his friend Adrian told him that a ball of darkness and storm was coming so they went to it and saw that the island was breaking up then they saw these creatures sora said it was from his dream Adrian did not understand so sora gave him a toy sword and started battling the heartless then they saw riku in the small island and sora talked to riku saying where is kairi riku said something about the darkness and kairi Is coming with us then he disapared in darkness then Adrian and sora had a key shaped sword called a keyblade they nodded and started going to the silver door at the secret place then they saw kairi who looked wried sora was so glad to find kairi but then the door opened and a wind of darkness pushed kairi into sora then it pushed sora and Adrian outside when they got to the small island they looked around and saw sora's shadow getting bigger into this huge heartless and they summoned there keyblade and fought it after the fight the wind of darkness was getting stronger and they tried to hold onto the log but the grip was loose and they was sweeped into darkness did they survive this wind or will they perish into an unknown world find out today.

Donald and goofy came to traverse town first and looked up at the stars "hey look a star is going out said goofy " come on we are running out of time lets go find leon said Donald "ok um Donald I think leon might be said goofy " what do you know you big plooka said Donald "well what do I know come on Pluto said goofy as Donald and goofy walked the other way. Pluto sniffed his way to the keyblade master. Sora was sleeping like a baby ontil Pluto came and licked him in the face sora woke up " where am I what a dream said sora sleepily as he went back to sleep then Pluto kicked him in the stomach and woke him up again " this is not a dream said sora now a wake. " hey bud do you know where we are said sora, as Pluto lifted his ear and thought someone was calling him and raned off "hey wait said sora, as he raned after him but stoped and looked at the place (we are not in the island anymore we are in another world but where is Adrian is he in the same place or in another world ehthier way I got to go find him) thought sora. As the logo for traverse town appared.

In a mystorius place Adrian was asleep ontil he heard someone calling him he woke up " where am I sora, riku, kairi where are you said Adrian as he screamed for his friends name (hhm it looks like this might be another world but we where on the islands maybe all this might be a dream but the key-blade it appered in my hand) thought Adrian as he summoned the key-blade " this is not a dream ok I got to find sora maybe he might know said Adrian as he jumped to rock to rock and went for the exit as the logo for traverse town appred

And twise the search for each other began sora, Adrian ,Donald and goofy searched for each other every where behind ways an in-between ways back to sora he was in the acersory shop and talked with this man cid saying that this was traverse town and not his island sora nodded and he thank cid for looking out for him and walked out " they will keep coming after you if you have the keyblade said the mystroius voice " who's there said sora " but why did it choose a kid like you said leon "whats that suppose to mean said sora " Aerith said there is two key weilders where is the other one oh well I guess he will do said leon " hey what are you doing said sora "let me see that key said leon " what no way your not getting this said sora " then I have to take it by force said leon. The battle started between sora and leon, sora won the battle but was tired " now.. your… gonna.. said sora as he fainted " my your sliping leon said yuffie " I just went easy on him so did you find that other key said leon " nope he is hard to track down but he is somewhere in this town we just gotta look harder said yuffie " ugh what a pain fine lets take this one back to the house said leon as they picked up sora and went back to the house.

In the alley-way of traverse town Donald and goofy were walking " gwarsh there is nobody here it looks so spookie said goofy " aw we are not sacred lets just find said Donald as somebody poked him and he got sacred and jumped on goofy " hey did the king sent you said aerith as she smiled as goofy and Donald looked back and saw the girl

Back at the house sora woke up and dreamt of yuffie being kairi " the heartless are after you if you keep using the key- blade and also you have a strong heart just like Adrian said kairi – yuffie " I am glad your ok kairi said sora " what are you talking about I am the great ninja yuffie said yuffie "huh said sora as he came into reality and saw yuffie " I think you mightva overdone it squal said yuffie "its leon said leon " we had to take the key-blade from you its what they track you with said leon " what do you mean said sora " those heartless will keep coming after you cause you have the key-blade said leon "well I did not ask for this said sora " well to bad your stuck with it said leon "the key- blade choses its master and it chose you said yuffie " wait what happened to my island riku, kairi Adrian said sora " you know what I don,t know said leon " your friend Adrian might be here he might be around here he to has a key-blade we tried to find him but no dice said yuffie sora looked down saddened.

· "so um did the king sent you here said Aerith " yeah what of it said Donald " well do you know a man named ansem said aerith goofy and Donald looked at each other and shoke their heads "ok well he was the one who was experimenting with the heartless but lost his heart in the process and do you know of the other worlds said aerith " gawrsh I thought they were suppose to be a secret said goofy " they were a secet because they never been connected now that the heartless are interfering with the worlds they have joined together said aerith " so um how do we beat them said Donald " well lucky for us ansem had some reports said aerith " well where is this report said goofy " we don,t know shattered to many worlds said aerith. " well don,t worry aerith we will find this report and bring it back to you said goofy "but wait first we have to find the two keys said Donald " yes the two key-blade weilders they are here said aerith.

·

· " so sora are you ready to fight for your life said leon " um yeah but first we need said sora as a heartless appared in the room leon toke out is gunblade " yuffie go now said leon as yuffie raned to the red room she slamed the door at donald when he was going to open the door "yuffie said AERITH as she went after her. Back with SORA and LEON they were at the alley way " don,t bother with the small frie find the leader said LEON sora nodded and he went to the third district fighting the heartless along the way, Adrian was at the third district he was thinking about some things ontil he heard some fighting from behind the door ( whats that maybe someone needs my help) thought Adrian as he raned to the door but was surronded by heartless " get out of my way said adrian as he toke out his key-blade , sora was by the third district door and stoped to breath " wow these guys are stronger then they seem said sora as he heared noise coming from behind the door ( maybe that's Adrian he needs my help) thought SORA as he opened the door and raned to help Adrian, Donald and goofy were at the top of a roof " a-hyuk said goofy as he looked down then a heartless appred before them " gawrsh it's the bad guys said goofy " come on goofy lets go get them said Donald but the heartless exploded in front of them and they landed ON SORA " ow said SORA " SORA its good to see you again said Adrian " the keys said Donald and goofy " huh whats going on here said SORA as Donald and goofy got off of SORA they started to explain them selves as the heartless surrounded them " damn not again said

Adrian " hey guys we need to work to together so you two you ready said SORA " yeah lets go get them said Donald " a-hyuk ready when you are said goofy " ok lets do this said SORA as the four of them begin to fight the heartless. Afte that mad dash two pillers begin to form from each corner and a gaint heartless appered and its name is the guard armor the four of them began to fight it. ONCE they defeated the guard armor it was destroyed and a heart appered when it disapered "wow nice work you guys said Adrian " thanks said Donald "um so Adrian I ment to tell before this did you find kairi and RIKU said SORA Adrian shoke his head " darn said SORA " hey cheer up SORA I know they got out of destiny islands safely and hell they might be looking for us so cheer up said Adrian " thanks Adrian said SORA " so who are they said Adrian " well I really don,t know said SORA " they two have been searching for the key blade said LEON " wow so you two have been looking for us said Adrian " yep said Donald " yep we can take you around in our vessel said goofy " hum what do you think SORA said Adrian " yeah ok said SORA sadly "

"hey SORA you should go with them espilly if you want to find your friends said LEON " ok said SORA sadly Donald and goofy looked at each other and nodded " hey SORA no frowning faces ok this boat runs on happy faces said Donald " h-yuuk that's right you gotta be funny like us said goofy " ok how about this eeeeeeeeeee said sora as he did a funny face Donald and goofy laughed and so did Adrian " alright we go with you guys how about it Adrian said SORA " yeah they seem fun said Adrian " hi my name is Donald said Donald as he toke out his hand " and my name is goofy said goofy he toke out his hand as well " and I am Adrian said Adrian " and I am SORA said SORA as they did a hand on hand shake and they went back to the first district and saw LEON, YUFFIE AND AERITH " hey guys said SORA " so you two must be the key-blade weilders said AERITH " yep we are and who are you said Adrian "my name is AERITH and this is LEON and YUFFIE said AERITH " hi my name is Adrian said Adrian " pleasant to meet you said YUFFIE " like wise said LEON " well to prepre you for your jurney we saved up a lot of munny please use yet as you see fit said AERITH obtained 500 MUNNY " and this is from me said LEON obtained elixir" please save the worlds you're the only ones

who can said AERITH " no problem said Adrian after the three of them left adrian, Donald, goofy and sora talked " the GUMMIE ship is just beyond the exit said goofy " GUMMIE ship said sora " that's our ship wait till you see it said Donald " ok said Adrian " but before we go we would like to give you something said Donald " really said adrian yeah it's a present from us said Donald gave them the magic spell fire " goofy give them that other thing said Donald " oh right here you go fellas said goofy (obtained dodge roll) " so um can we leave said sora " not until we'rr ready said Donald.

· So Adrian and SORA went on a cool adventure with Donald and goofy to find there friends will they find there friends or not find out next time on kingdom hearts new begenings

·


End file.
